


We're you following me?

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Karl is a cartographer!!, Minor Character Appearances - Freeform, cursed children go brrr, deo and eret's moms dead AF thats why they're wandering in the woodss, he swears once., jimmy chris and chandler are minor characters, karl is scared.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: Karl walked through the woods taking in the sights as he fiddled with the map in his hands trying to grasp where he was in said woods."Go through Goldengate woods they said, its easy to traverse they said..."
Relationships: Timedeo and Eret
Series: MCYT fantasy au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Kudos: 21





	We're you following me?

Karl walked through the woods taking in the sights as he fiddled with the map in his hands trying to grasp where he was in said woods.

"Go through Goldengate woods they said, its easy to traverse they said..." Karl snarled mockingly to himself tossing the bag slinging on his shoulder lightly on the ground shoving the map in a compartment quickly slinging the bag back on his shoulder continuing his trek blindly.

Karl didn't like the fact that he felt like he was being watched of all things.

"By the gods i hate this place already.." Karl hissed under his breath. Irritation growing for the merchants that made him walk through Goldengate.

The woods had tall gnarly oaks, fog misting its way through the twisted and contorted roots of the large oak trees

the cold bitter breeze nipped at karl, Sending chills down his spine causing him to shudder.

Karl's morbid curiosity grew taking and curious glance behind him. Leaving him with further questions as nothing was behind him.

Karl moved his arm up moving the sleeve of his cloak off of his arm a purpley hub swiping in existence

[Karl][:] where the heck are you guys?

[Jimmy][:] Goldengate Village. Where the Hell are you?

[Karl][:] no idea! Think i got lost and theres a feeling im being watched. Hopefully i dont get murdered.^^

Karl sighed and with a quick swish the purple hud was gone and karl contuined walking trying to ignore the dreadful feeling in his stomach.

Karl nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise of a broken branch from behind him. Quickly spinning around to find nothing again.

"What the hell man! Jimmy i swear to the gods if this is you.." Karl hissed clenched his hands in frustration bubbling as it roared in his chest.

Karl contuined walked opening his hub once more

[Karl][:] are you guys following me?

[Jimmy][:] no?

[Chandler][:] no?? Why do you think that?

[Chris][:] you okay karl?

[Karl][:] NO! NO IM NOT OKAY!

[Karl][:] theres SOMETHING following me and i swear to the gods if you guys are tricking me.

[Karl][:]This isn't funny. Its terrifying as all honk. i just want to get out of goldengate woods. A branch just broke from behind me and im starting to see things in the fog.

[Jimmy][:] dont die karl.

[Karl][:] much appreciated for the advice for what im already doing.

[Karl][:] sorry that was mean..

Karl hissed through his teeth finally coming to a stop at a sign With multiple faces pointing in different directions 

"Goldengate Village, bingo!" Karl smiled heading in the direction of the signs arrow towards the border village.

"Karl!" Chris shouted waving at the shorter

"Hey man. Good job in getting out of the woods in one piece" Jimmy lightly elbowed the boy in the ribs

"Were the woods as terrifying as you made them out to be?" Chandler and Jimmy both laughed 

"Y- yes! There were these big gnarly oaks with roots that streched and contorted on the path i was following and the fog weaved into it and the figures in the fog made it worse."

"And then something broke a root from behind me-" Karl was cut off by a look of disturbance from his friends

"Karl what is that..?" Jimmy sounded if anything concerned causing karl to turn behind him with a questionable look

There stood two kids with heavily blacked out glasses. One being shorter than the other although both looking fairly scrappy and runty if anything. Both having bruises and cuts

Karl gave a very fearful smile and wave towards the younger boys

"Is there something we can help you with?" Karl said trying to suppress his panicked tone.

The boys stared blankly shaking they're heads in a 'no' fashion.

"Were you the thing following me?"

One of the boys shook they're head yes again keeping a very uncomfortable silence before approaching to karls side

"You got brothers karl?" Chandler snickered to himself seeing how the three boys looked similar.

"No? I didn't even hear them following me-" Karl argued.


End file.
